User blog:Mayor Of Awesometown/Doom's Twilight (again)
To start off, this has the possibility of being turned into a fanfic (indeed, I’ve already written the first few paragraphs). But, in order to test the water, so to speak, I’ve decided to run a brief synopsis past you guys, and see if this has the potential to turn into something completely amazing. I also hope to illicit some interesting discussions, and possibly debates. For now, I just basically want to know how this thing will pan out. Also, I posted this before, but under the category of fan fiction. Hopefully, with no category, it'll get a little more widespread viewing. -- We begin with out good friend, Doctor Doom, arriving in a forest. He doesn’t know how he got there, or where he is, but, using his smarts, he deduces that he was possibly teleported there by some unknown entity (or random fluke of the cosmic continuum). He manages to find out that he’s in the Washington backwoods, and a small town, Forks, is nearby. He proceeds to find shelter there under cover of night. This is where the title comes form, more or less. He’s arrived in the Twilight universe…during twilight hour. Oh, and his last name’s Doom. There’s that. It appears that this world he’s in has had no overt forms of superhuman activity (at least what he’s used to) in it’s history, recent or not. Doom, being Doom, manages to find himself a place to stay, despite his outlandish outfit. He lays low for awhile, but finds through his use of technology that others from his homeworld have appeared here as well. They are Tony Stark (Iron Man), Colonel James Rhodes (War Machine), Johnny Blaze (Ghost Rider), James “Logan” Howlett (Wolverine), and Peter Benjamin Parker (Spider-Man). He manages to contact Tony’s suit, relays him a message, and draws them all together for a meeting. Despite the fact that not one of the heroes there has any special admiration for Doom’s character, they certainly respect his intelligence, his logic, and his perseverance. Doom offers Tony a chance to couple their brainpower, and make their stance in this world a more positive one. He plans to harness their knowledge of electronics and machinery to build a company with which they can use their funds to gain the necessary resources needed to research extra-universal travel. So, they agree on sticking together, and set a list of guidelines on how to lay low. The most obvious guideline? No superpowers. This would be hard should some civilian find themselves in a life-threatening situation. But they agree nonetheless. They all find a room in that same hotel where Doom resides, and James stashes his suit in his room, waiting for the day when Tony has enough time to do some technological refurbishing on it. Our heroes explore the town, save Doom, who stays hidden due to the fact that he has no desire to find out much about the town. When he does venture out, however, it is as a heavily dressed man to hide his bionic suit which he wears at all times. The six Marvelers know nothing of this universes super powered residents, the vampires, but they are about to find out. A small coven of four has claimed territory on the town of Forks. The three more suburban familiar Marvelers, Peter, Johnny, and Logan, decide to have a night on the town, and head to the bar. One vampire is already there, hunting purely by the luring appeal of his appearance. He intends to attract some hapless woman, whisk her off to the forest, and have her. Three more night would follow where he would give his victim to each one of his coven in turn. Four nights here, one victim for each member of the coven. Then they would move on. His keen sense of smell helped him to discern the certain women who were not saturated with the smell of this area. People from out of town were his prime targets. When Peter and co. walk in, the vampire, hereby dubbed Bill (because that name is both simple to remember and awesome) instantly is alighted to their presence above any one else’s. Both the blood of Peter and Logan smell deliciously rich and different. No more mouth-watering than a normal human, perhaps, but they just smelled different. It was like comparing the smell of steak, saturated with A1 steak sauce, with a juicy Wendy’s cheeseburger. Both are comparatively delicious, and made of the same basic compounds, but are of different aspects of the spectrum of flavor. He longed to try something new. The third person who was with them (Johnny) smelled no different than a normal human. Despite the fact that his palette was piqued, he thought it a bit awkward were he to try and leave with a man. And, indeed, most men were not attracted by even his stunning looks, which worked wonders on the opposite gender. And all of this was not taking into account his own orientation. So he planned to take them out (in a non-dating way) later, when they were alone and helpless. He grows perturbed when Logan (a canon chick-magnate in Marvel Comics) begins to draw away his pool of potential victims. The ladies are fascinated with him, at least for now, and flock to his presence. The vampire is not the only person in the room who senses something aloof. Logan’s enhanced senses pick up a strange smell from the pale man at the end of the bar, notice a strange crystalline sheen to his skin, and pick up no heartbeat. Peter’s spider-sense is a low throb in the back of his skull, a sure sign of impending danger. Last, but not least, Johnny’s literal inner demon picks up a sense of evil, and makes him dreadfully aware of it. This is no doubt going to end in conflict, and each one can sense it. But, it doesn’t, and the pale man leaves with a woman not soon after. He seems to detect she’s from New York City. The three Marvelers agree to meet here at this bar again, at around this time, to try and catch sight of this strange man again. They also agree to roam town to for the same ends, keeping contact through radios they would pick up at the local store. Upon reporting this to the others, Doom takes a great interest. He ventures out for the first time, seeking to gain readings of this creature for his own personal gain. They come back later to the bar at around the same time, after exploring the town with no luck. The vampire is there, again eyeing the flock of women who seek to gain his attention, but are too shy to do so openly in public. Peter makes the first move, going directly over and introducing himself. The vampire shakes hands. Remarkably cold hands. Deathly hands. Doom is there with them, his technology whirring with data. He gains what he can, and leaves. They converse with Bill for awhile, but it seems that they are set to mutually dislike each other from the start. Logan more than any of the others feels the need to start a fight, so he follows Bill when he leaves the bar, this time without an escort. Logan is eventually led to an abandoned back street, the wind rushing through the night, against the thousands of leaves of the trees, bringing with it a chill. The wet concrete reflects with a vivid vitality the pale streetlights that shine upon it, much like stadium lights do to their stars. It was on this street that Logan was involved in his first physical altercation with the vampiric kind of the Twilight universe, despite knowing that the others may disapprove. He notifies them on the radio before the showdown begins. -- Well, that’s what I have so far. The basic plot. Of course, it’s just the beginning. Still, I hope this is interesting for you guys. What will the outcome of the fight between Bill and Logan be like? Will the rest of the coven take notice? How do you think the Cullens will be involved in this? Will they trust the Marvelers? And what about the Volturi? Will they feel threatened by super powered beings with abilities derived not from vampirism but other attributes? What will Doctor Doom, in his ever present deviousness and lust for power, do with his knowledge of vampires he’s gleaned? Commence the discussion and debates! Category:Blog posts